custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Ikirro
Ikirro is a Makuta from the Altronia Continuity. Biography Approximately 100,000 years ago, Ikirro was created by the Great Spirit Mata Nui using the substance known as Antidermis. Like the other Makuta, he was a member of the Brotherhood of Makuta, an organization devoted to maintaining order throughout the universe. However, Ikirro only created a few Rahi, since he greatly disliked them. Following the Matoran Civil War on Metru Nui, Ikirro was assigned to supervise an unknown island which was often used as a dump for Rahi experiments that didn't turn out so great. Ikirro built several pens with which to hold the Rahi, and with the help of the Toa Hagah assigned to him and some Rahkshi, herded several of the Rahi on the island into those pens. When Teridax demanded a Convocation to reveal his plan and claim leadership, Ikirro was slow to side with Teridax, as he had a strong sense of loyalty to the true leader, Miserix. In the end though, he decided he could strike at Teridax someday and, if Miserix was still alive, restore Miserix to leadership. Like the other Makuta, Ikirro evolved beyond the need of a physical body, turning into a simpler form of Antidermis within armor. The Nynrah Ghosts, ordered by Teridax to Destral, helped modify his armor to accommodate for the new virus-like form. By the time Toa Norik and his team betrayed the brotherhood, Ikirro had only one Hagah left, Recapar, who was completely loyal to Ikirro and thus was spared a gruesome death. After several years had gone by, Zalkatrex unleashed several of the more dangerous Rahi out from their stasis tubes, and said Rahi rampaged throughout the island, causing mass destruction and smashing Rahkshi and buildings flat, among other things. Ikirro decided it was best to leave when a thirty foot tall Rahi that had a nasty habit of spewing a highly explosive substance from its mouth headed towards his fortress. He used several boats to carry a bunch of his Rahkshi, various experiments he was working on, Recapar, and himself, to Altronia. Once there, Makuta Cekadax informed him that another Makuta, Burtok, had been killed. Ikirro was at first infuriated, but then thought about how Burtok was an annoying scientist who always wanted credit for everything and decided that maybe it wasn't such a bad thing after all. However, his time on Altronia soon got worse, as he found out that Cekadax had been withholding information about an extremely durable substance that she had made and used. Shortly afterward, Cekadax challenged Ikirro to a fight, which, according to her, was to show her armor wasn't really worth telling the other Makuta about. Ikirro believed that she was in fact plotting some way with which to kill him and take over the brotherhood. Sometime later, Burtok, who had recently been revealed to still be alive, managed to free himself from the Order of Altronia's control and sought asylum in Cekadax's fortress with she and Ikirro. After a discussion, Cekadax let her bother Makuta in, and he began urging her to move on Altronia Fortress. Ikirro participated somewhat in these discussions, but took more of a back-seat role, simply offering his lieutenant's services and promising to aid his sister in his own way. Ikirro carried this promise through. After getting the okay from Cekadax, he departed for Altronia Fortress, following the troops Cekadax was already advancing on her enemies. After Zracknar gave the preliminary speech for the battle, Ikirro took Recapar with him and departed from the main force with several dozen of Cekadax's mercenaries, including Zortak, forming a kind of advance party. Ikirro and his advance part reached Altronia Fortress's walls, and he sent the majority of his lackeys to cause distractions at the various entries to the fortress while he, Recapar, and the more competent mercenaries sneaked over the walls. Once inside the fortress, Ikirro sent Recapr and his minions to do damage to the interior of the fortress until Zracknar had caught up with them. Ikirro himself simply stalled by touring the hallways. Soon he was ready and made his way for the fortress gates, with the intention of opening them from the inside. On the way, he encountered five of the Vindicators, Rajal, Levuku, Ferrak, Vohk, and Zallirix. They attacked him, trying to stop him from doing anything evil, but they failed miserably, since Ikirro far outclassed them in power. The Makuta proceeded on his way once he had defeated his enemies, rejoined with Recapar, killed the guards at the gate controls, and opened the gate. Zracknar and his forces, who were waiting a short distance from the fortress walls, proceeded through the open gate into the fortress. Powers and Equipment Powers *'Elemental Shadow Control': Ikirro has control over the element of Shadow, able to induce darkness and use it like a weapon. *'42 Multipowers': Ikirro has access to all the powers of the various breeds of Rahkshi, although certain of these abilities are more potent since he uses them more. These certain powers include: **'Telepathy': Ikirro can read minds and project his thoughts into other minds. This power is exercised frequently and double in potency by Ikirro's mask. He can mentally influence anybody within a range of several miles. ***'Mental Attack': Ikirro's telepathy is so honed that he can actually use sheer willpower to attack an opponent with mental force. **'Teleportation': Ikirro can scramble the molecules in his body, accelerate them to hypersonic speeds toward a destination, and reassemble them, thus transporting himself from one place to another. **'Limited Invulnerability': Ikirro is extremely durable and resistant to physical harm. Even one with the strength of Ferrak has a hard time causing him significant damage. *'Strength': Ikirro is, over all, very powerful, and this high power level grant him a high level of physical strength, almost, but not equal to, the strength granted by a Kanohi Pakari. *'Speed': Ikirro is swift in combat and in basic movement. Abilities *'Fighting Prowess': Ikirro is a very skilled fighter, which, when teamed with his great power, makes him extremely dangerous. Ikirro, interestingly, excels in battles against multiple opponents. *'Intelligence': Ikirro is far from stupid, possessing the same genius intelligence that all Makuta have. **'Cunning': Ikirro is very crafty and able to conceive of deceptive plans and strategies, particularly in combat. Mask Ikirro wears a Kanohi Suletu, which enhances his telepathic powers. Tools Ikirro carries a sword and a massive shield, both of which he uses for combat. Recently, he has also started carrying an axe. Personality and Traits Ikirro has a warlike personality, as he prefers to make quick but effective plans and carry them out immediately. Unlike plenty of other Makuta though, Ikirro is willing to do his plans himself, instead of leaving it to minions, and hates people who sit in the background and order their troops around. Ikirro is a very capable fighter, and he has honed his skills over his very long life to use his weapons and powers in an effective combination. His armor, however, is a little bulky, and reduces his agility, something he dislikes. When fighting, Ikirro prefers to find his enemies' strong point and, assuming he has a big advantage over them otherwise, fight so they can best use that strong point, in order to make it a challenge for him. Ikirro realizes that many of his fellow Makuta are untrustworthy slime, and tends to be very paranoid around Makuta who aren't like him, which causes many other Makuta to dislike him in turn. He also acts very loyal to Teridax, and manages to fool many other Makuta into thinking that he is. Trivia *Ikirro's name is based off of Orriki and, in case you didn't notice, is Orriki's name spelled backwards. *Ikirro's mask is also based off of Orriki's, along with his look, to a certain extent. *Ikirro is Argh's favorite Makuta to write about. *Ikirro has some strange hate for Rahi that he didn't create. Category:Altronia Continuity Category:Makuta Category:Brotherhood of Makuta Category:Shadow